lunaria_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
LS Wiki:Video Policy
__NOEDITSECTION__ }} Video use Each article may be illustrated by one or more videos. The primary video on each page should illustrate the topic clearly. They should not be "let's play" or pure entertainment videos, but should focus on illustrating the topic and expanding on the text. Secondary videos can be included on longer articles, if those videos help to illustrate the article further. A small gallery of additional videos may be appropriate for some articles, especially where there needs to be variations to explain the topic. This should be given its own section, and should not overwhelm the article as a whole. If there is more than one video on an article, they should each add to the article, and not be effectively duplicates that repeat the same information. Entertainment and other Lunaria Story related videos (including "let's play" videos) can be included on blogs, userpages, or other non-article pages. User pages can be enhanced with entertainment or off-topic videos. however, in order to keep the video category tidy and on-topic, these should be added via tags, and not by uploading with the embed tool. Criteria for inclusion Videos in articles should be: * Directly related to the topic of the article they are placed on. * High quality, both in content and in the sound and picture quality. * Well-researched, accurate and up-to-date. * Informative, not purely for entertainment (for example not “let's play” videos.) * Focused on content, without excessive intros/outros or requests for follows and likes * Suitable for all audiences, without bad language or other abusive content. Videos on other areas of the site should be: * Suitable for all audiences, without bad language or other abusive content. * Factually correct, with no misleading information (unless this is explained in the accompanying text) Videos should not primarily geared to promoting any other sites. Mention of other sites is permitted, as are links or other pointers to alternative resources, but these should not overwhelm the informational aspects of the video. In each case, the value of the information in the video should be balanced against the promotion of other sites. For example, a unique and hard to obtain video of a difficult aspect of the game, might be acceptable even with strong mentions of another site (even another wiki) because the informational value is high. However, alternatives should be found for a video with promotional links and more easily found footage. Videos that mention or give links to Lunaria Story Wiki should be encouraged. Within these criteria, videos by any creator are acceptable. Addition of videos Any user can add a video to a page on the wiki which does not already have a video at any time. Multiple videos can be included on a page based on the criteria detailed above. Disputes Videos which are deemed controversial for any reason (eg. quality concerns, edit warring, conflicts over multiple videos where they aren't needed, etc.) should be reported to an administrator, who will then move the videos in question to LS Wiki:Proposed Videos. Everyone on the wiki is free to comment on videos on that page in order to determine whether they will be kept on the appropriate page(s) or not. Category:Policies